If It Was Possible
by PromisingTomorrow
Summary: One-Shot. Gabriella Montez was not happy on Valentines Day this year and she had many reasons. Who was there to lift her spirits and make her day? Troy Bolton of course. HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! TxG Troyella forever. Zanessa forever.


Gabriella Montez was usually a happy, bubbly woman. She smiled and laughed like there was no tomorrow. Never grumpy, never unhappy. And yet, she chose Valentines Day to be grumpy. She wasn't unhappy that she didn't have a Valentine, because she did. Her long time boyfriend Troy Bolton. They've been together since they were 20 – meeting in California – and now they were 25. The two lived in California, due to college where Troy went to Berkley University and Gabriella went to Stanford. They met at the beach when they were with friends at 19. Getting to know each other and feelings coming up, they dated.

So, Today was Valentines Day and Gabriella Montez was grouchy. None of it had to do with Troy. Well, a little bit. The two met this other women that was around their age and they've been hanging out and talking for a while. She was not happy. But she tried to be nonchalant as possible. He, being the regular guy doesn't notice.

At least in her eyes.

Troy and Gabriella live in separate apartments, but both in the same apartment complex and only 3 levels away. They only wanted to move in together if they got married. Gabriella once thought that would happen one day until they met Hayley. She didn't know Hayley, but she didn't like her anyways. Just because she was always talking to her boyfriend.

Gabriella sighed as she pulled on her shoes. It was Valentines day. She was irritated this morning, waken up by her boss freaking out over the phone. Out of 365 days to be grumpy, it had to be Valentines day?

The brown-eyed brunette rolled her eyes as she felt a text message. It was her boss. _He_ was the one that ruined her morning. She was only suppose to be working for 5 hours since it was Valentines day, but no. Many people took the day off making her have to work for 12 hours. Why did he have to call her in? She had no idea.

Gabriella looked at her watch. 8:36 AM. She'll make it in time for work at 9. She straightened her jeans and messed with her hair a little bit more before she opened the door. When she opened the door, she met up with her boyfriend of 5 years.

"Hey baby. Happy Valentines day." Troy smiled, leaned against the door frame. Gabriella rolled eyes, but smiled inside. She walked around him, out of her apartment. "Ellie, what's wrong?" he closed her door and walked after her.

She gave out a heavy breath, "Stupid Robert. He's making me work for 12 hours today!"

Troy frowned, "That...that means you're coming home at 8 at night!"

Gabriella nodded her head, "Yeah" She sighed, "I'm sorry babe, but I have to go." She rubbed her temples.

"It's Saturday too. This is bull" He complained.

"I know" She put her head on his chest, "I don't want to work, but if I miss a day of work, I get fired. I'm sorry."

Troy sighed, rubbing her back. "I'll drive you to work, okay?"

Gabriella nodded into his chest and she pulled back lightly smiling, "Alright." He smiled and entwined their hands together.

"Good morning" He chuckled. Everyday of the 5 years they have been dating, Troy would always go to her apartment and greeted her with a kiss and a 'good morning'.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, putting her head on his shoulder as they walked towards the elevator. "I can't believe I have to work all day"

"Me either." He sighed, "Does this mean we have to cancel our date tonight?"

"I guess. Unless you want to wait for me when I get back.. but you don't have to."

Troy smiled, "I will" He kissed her temple, walking into the elevator. "I believe I didn't give you your morning kiss yet."

Gabriella giggled. "I believe you haven't." He always knew how to bring her up when she was down.

The elevator doors close as Troy leaned down and gave her a light, passionate-filled kiss. They both pulled back, still dazed when the elevator door opened, sounding a _ding_.

The two adults, hands still interlocked walked to Troy's car since Gabriella's was already at her work. They talked and joked throughout the whole drive.

* * *

Later that night, Gabriella drove herself home, exhausted. She wasn't happy either. She hated her boss. She hated her boss to the highest level. If it was possible.

She walked into her apartment, turning on the lights and went to her couch. Plopping herself on it, she closed her eyes.

What a day, she thought. She was in no mood to go anywhere or even get up. She didn't even manage to get her phone and call Troy. She yawned, extremely tired. Gabriella's front door opened and in walked her boyfriend.

"Ellie?" he walked in, seeing her lay on the couch.

"Hi Troy." Her arm draped over her eyes.

"You look exhausted." He saw her yawn.

"I am" She sighed. Her phone rang, making her groan and reached her bag. "Hello?" A few moments later, Gabriella hung up, a little angry. "My parents are coming here tonight" Her jaw was clenched, clearly unhappy.

"Why?" he asked, sitting on her coffee table.

"I don't know." She groaned, "I don't want anyone here tonight. UGH!"

Troy frowned, "Are you okay, baby?" He knelt down next to her. "Do you need anything?"

"No, Troy." His frown grew more. If that was possible. Gabriella sighed, her arm still over her eyes. "I hate this day."

"Gabriella."

She pulled her arm away from her face. He never called her by her full name unless he was completely serious or worried. "Hmm?"

"Are you okay?" he played with one of her perfect curls.

"Today's just frustrating. I hate Robert. He was making me do some much paperwork today its not even funny." she rubbed her eyes, messing up her make up. "I don't want my family here either, because when they're here, Katy is here. And she always messes with my apartment!" Katy was a girl that her parents babysat all the time. She liked Katy, but sometimes, she can be annoying. "And plus, I'm on my period."

"I'm sorry baby." he kissed her temple. "What do you want me to do?" He stood up. "Are you hungry? I'll make you food."

"I have cramps" She frowned. "Can you get me some advil?"

"Not till you eat"

"Ugh." She stood up, walking to the kitchen with Troy. "I'm so tired" she sighed. Troy frowned again. Gabriella noticed and she frowned too. "Troy" He looked up at her. "Come here."

He walked to her and she pushed his hair back, "I'm sorry for ruining our Valentines Day." she whispered, her apology sincere.

Troy sighed, "It's fine."

"No it's not Troy. But please know," She said then whispered, "that I love you."

"I love you too" He kissed her forehead. "I should be sorry. I know you're having a rough day."

"Don't worry about it" She smiled softly, and swiftly kissed him.

_Knock Knock Knock Knock!_

Gabriella pulled back groaning. Troy smiled and their hands entwined, and walked to the front door. "Hi Mom, Hi Dad" She forced a smile, "Hi Katy."

"Hey hun. Hey Troy" Her parents greeted him.

Katy blushed, seeing Troy. She was only 8 years old. Annoying little 8 year old. Troy waved to Katy and Katy giggled. Gabriella rolled her eyes, closing the door as her family came in along with Katy.

"Looks like little Katy has a crush on you" Gabriella laughed, walking towards the living room.

"I only have one room for a little lady in my heart" Troy winked.

Gabriella smiled and kissed his cheek. "Come on lover boy."

Troy laughed when he heard the nickname from college his friends gave him. "What are you guys doing here?" Gabriella asked once she was in the living room.

Her parents shrugged, "Nothing to do at home." Gabriella's eyes brows furrowed. She's never heard that before.

"Okay...? Well don't let Katy mess up my..." There was a loud crash in the kitchen "apartment." Gabriella groaned, throwing her head back. She walked into the kitchen grudgingly to see the glass container of sugar in pieces with white dust all over the ground. The parents saw the mess and gasped.

"Katy" Gabriella said, her clenching her teeth to prevent from screaming.

"Yes, Gabi?"

"Go to Mr. And Mrs. Montez" She growled. Troy rubbed her arm, trying to calm her down.

"What if I wanna stay here with Troy?" she giggled.

"Katy, you should go." Troy told her.

"Only if I get a kiss."

"GO!" Gabriella yelled.

Troy closed his eyes, "Gabriella, please, calm down baby."

Katy giggled, "Not leaving till I get a kiss!"

"Troy" She put her face into his shoulder blade, her eyes tearing up.

"Go to your room, and I'll clean this up" Gabriella lifted her head, visible tears in her eyes. Troy gave her a peck on the lips and she departed to her room.

* * *

Troy walked into her room a few minutes after the incident. Gabriella was laying on her stomach on her bed, head into the blankets. Troy smiled and sat on her bed. "Hey baby" he laid next to her in the same position. "Your parents are cleaning it." Gabriella sighed into her bed.

"I hate her."

"Katy?"

"Yes" She mumbled.

Troy laughed, "She's only a kid."

"That likes you."

"Ellie! You're 25 and she's 10. I'm 25. Who do you think I'd pick?" he asked her.

"Her, because she is cute."'

"But you, baby, are gorgeous, beautiful and whatever other words that are the same" he chuckled, draping an arm around her back. "I only love you"

Gabriella sighed, and tossed around, laying on her back. "How could this day be so horrible? It's Valentines day for crying out loud."

Troy chuckled humorously, "Maybe it will get better"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Yeah right. This night is almost over."

"Do you wanna go to the beach and have a walk since it usually clears your mind?" He asked her.

Gabriella turned her head to his, "That'd be nice."

"And get something to eat after?" He asked.

She nodded happily. "Yeah, that'd be great."

Troy sat up and got off the bed, "Off to the beach mi lady." His hand reached out.

She loved it when he was like this. It was like they were in high school even though they didn't even go to the same one. She loved feeling like a little kid with no problems, but its hard now that she's so much older.

Gabriella giggled, sitting up and grabbing his hand and they walked out of her room. "Where are you two going?" Her dad asked.

"Out for a little. We'll be back later" Gabriella responded while getting on her shoes.

"Can I come?" Katy asked, walking up to the couple.

Troy looked at Gabriella and she looked at him, "No" Troy replied. "Sorry Katy, but we need alone time."

Katy frowned and walked back to the living room.

Troy and Gabriella walked to his car and they drove to the beach with talking here and there.

* * *

They held hands and walked along the shore of the beach, the wind blowing in their faces. No one was at the beach at this time. All most likely with their love and a dinner.

Gabriella smiled, feeling relaxed hearing the ocean waves crashing against each other. Troy looked down at her and smiled. She was so beautiful in his eyes with the moon shining down, her skin glowing and her eyes sparkling.

"You look beautiful" Troy murmured unintentionally.

Gabriella's eyes darted to his and she smiled, "Thank you. You look quite handsome too" She giggled.

Troy smiled happily. "Happy Valentines Day, baby. I'm sorry I didn't get you anything."

She rolled her eyes, "I don't care if you get me anything or not. Your gift is in my room. I'll give it to you later."

He chuckled, "You didn't have to"

"I'm sorry about today. I just wasn't feeling too good. With stress at work and Katy and stuff" she sighed, at loss with words.

"Don't worry about it" he kissed her temple.

"Hmmm." She sighed.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just a perfect moment." She smiled, her teeth sparkling in the moonlight.

"And a perfect girl."

"Together with a perfect guy." She beamed as they kept walking.

"I have to pee." Troy told her.

Gabriella lifted her head from his shoulder, "Great way to ruin the moment." She giggled.

"Sorry babe. Can you stay here by yourself for a little?" She nodded as their hands let go and she sat in the sand. "Okay, be right back" He chuckled and ran across the sand and into the bushes.

Gabriella sighed in content as she played with the sand. She noticed there were a pile of sticks and was about to pick one up when she got a text message.

_From:Troy_

_To:Gabriella_

_Look under the pile of sticks._

_Xoxoxoxo_

Gabriella's eye brows furrowed in confusion. She turned around, not seeing anyone. It was just her, the ocean, the sand and the bushes. Another text message came in.

_From:Troy_

_To:Gabriella_

_Stop looking around Ellie, look under the sticks :P_

Gabriella giggled, he knew her too well. She picked up each stick one by one. When she picked up the 10th stick, she saw a piece of paper. Pushing the 4 sticks left aside, she read the paper.

_My dearest Gabriella,_

_These past 5 years have meant so much to me. You mean the world to me. You're the only reason I wake up. The only person I would want to see every second of the day. You make me smile when I'm down. Turn around, you'll see a pile of freshly picked roses. Walk over there and look under them. I love you. xoxoxox_

Gabriella looked up from the paper that he hand wrote, tears visible in her eyes. She stood up and folded the paper and stored it into her pocket. She wiped her eyes and walked towards the bushes where Troy disappeared. She noticed the roses. It was a bouquet of them, laying on the ground. Each separate. Gabriella picked up the 12 roses and grabbed the piece of paper.

_You, baby, are the most gorgeous, prettiest beautiful-est girl in the entire universe. NO ONE. And I really mean no one, can compare to you. You have a beautiful smile and your eyes are dazzling. No words can even describe how beautiful you are to me. When you look to your right. Wait, left. Or, right? Sorry. :) but look to your right or left and you'll see a pile of green leaves. Look under them. I love you. xoxoxoxox_

She smiled and wiped her eyes again. Folding and putting the note in her pocket, she picked up the roses and found a bag underneath them. Gabriella laughed, opening the bag and putting the roses into them.

She looked to her right and found the pile of leaves. She bent down and put down the roses. She brushed off the leaves and hit something hard. She picked it up and it was a blue box. Gabriella opened it and gasped. It was a beautiful _Tiffany_ necklace. The necklace was silver and it was a heart. It was a locket, she opened the locket and there laid a picture of her and Troy kissing. She smiled as tears fell. On the left side of the heart, it said, 'Forever and Always'. She closed the box and on the top was a note. _'There's still a note, my love.'_

Gabriella bent down and brushed the leaves some more, finding the white piece of paper she read.

_This necklace is nothing compared to you. It will only give you a little more beauty. But no matter how beautiful you are, I will still love you. Gabriella, you, my darling, are one of a kind. You're so sweet. With the exception of Katy. You're probably smiling or laughing right now. _

And she was. But crying too.

_You shouldn't be crying either. But, i'm guessing you are so they should be tears of joy. :) You're kind and beautiful. You make everyone happy when you're around. You can make people feel great after being so glum. And that's another reason I love you. Go straight and you'll meet a tree. There are many branches on this tree and two of them are somehow made into a heart. Walk there, and you'll see another note. I love you. xoxoxoxoxox_

The crying beauty tucked the note into her pocket with the others. She picked up her bouquet of roses and put her new _Tiffany_ necklace into her bag. She did as followed and saw the tree. She gasped at how beautiful it was. There was a heart that was made with branches. It was so odd, but so cool.

She noticed the white folded up paper and opened it.

_Hello Beautiful. I hope I lifted your mood today. I'm sorry about all the stress that you have overcame today. I'm happy you came to the beach, otherwise none of this would happen. And when you see me, don't you ask one question about how I did all of this. I love you so much, I don't even think its possible. I love it when you bite your lip when you're thinking. I love it when you laugh and throw your head back. I love it when you squeal when I tickle you. I love it when you smile with your beautiful teeth. I love it how you try to make everyone happy. I love it when you cry because then, I could wipe away your tears and make you feel better. I love it when we talk on the phone and fall asleep together. I love it when you always mess with your hair. I just love you. And I'm so glad I met you. I hope we never grow apart but grow old together. I just love you so much. And I hope you know now that i'm not in the bathroom still. Haha, I love you Gabriella. Turn to your left and theres a door. Open it and I'll be there, waiting for you._

Gabriella sobbed. She took the note and stuffed it into her pocket and looked to her left. There was a light and she saw the door. She ran to it and opened the door. Seeing Troy standing there, looking out at the ocean waiting for his love. The room was decorated with candles all around and it was romantic all together. Once he heard the door open, Troy turned around and smiled. Gabriella dropped her roses and bag and ran over to him. Throwing her arms around his neck, she kissed him with love. Troy kissed back ecstatically with the same amount of love. If it was possible.

After moments of kissing, they both pulled back out of air. Their foreheads resting against each other. Breathing heavily. Troy wiped a tear that shed from her eyes and kissed her one more time.

He got down on his knees and pulled out a dark blue velvet case.

"Gabriella Montez, These past 5 years have meant so much to me. You mean the world to me. You're the only reason I wake up. The only person I would want to see every second of the day. You make me smile when I'm down. You are the most gorgeous, prettiest and beautiful girl in the entire universe. No one can compare to you. You have a beautiful smile and your eyes are dazzling. No words can even describe how beautiful you are to me. Darling, you are one of a kind. You're so sweet. You're kind and beautiful. You make everyone happy when you're around. You can make people feel great after being so glum. And that's another reason I love you."

"I love it when you bite your lip when you're thinking. I love it when you laugh and throw your head back. I love it when you squeal when I tickle you. I love it when you smile with your beautiful teeth. I love it how you try to make everyone happy. I love it when you cry because then, I could wipe away your tears and make you feel better. I love it when we talk on the phone and fall asleep together. I love it when you always mess with your hair. I just love you. And I'm so glad I met you. I hope we never grow apart but grow old together. Gabriella Anne Marie Montez, Will you marry me?"

Gabriella gasped. He memorized the _whole_ entire thing for her. Gabriella was still standing. One hand over her mouth and one hand in Troy's. Tears were falling freely from her face as she wiped them away with her free hand.

"Yes I will Troy." She nodded her head vigorously.

Troy's face beamed and he slipped the ring onto her ring finger. He stood up and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug and a passionate kiss.

* * *

After he proposed, they settled down and were just laying on the blanket and pillow he provided them Gabriella was laying on his chest, looking at her ring and necklace. "Do you like it all?" He asked her.

Gabriella looked up to him and smiled, "Yes I do. I love it." She kissed his cheek.

"Did you notice the camera's?" He asked.

"Camera's?" Gabriella looked up. "Oh" She saw them. "Why?"

"It's for us when we're older" he smiled. "Just want to relive the moment."

Gabriella smiled, "I feel like a little girl getting her first barbie doll"

"You should feel like the luckiest girl in the entire world."

"I do, baby" She sighed, satisfied. "How long were the camera's on?"

"I turned them on once I got in here. You don't know how bored I was until you came here. Nervous too. Extremely nervous."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't know if you'd say yes or no."

Gabriella giggled, "Of course I would say yes"

"I know that now."

"So what was with Hayley?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"You thought I was cheating on you with her?" Troy asked incredulously. Gabriella nodded. "Never, will I cheat on you, Ellie. She was just helping me with the ring."

"Oh" Gabriella blushed, burying her head in his chest.

Troy chuckled. "Are you happy?"

"No."

His eyebrows furrowed. "What? Why not?"

"Because I'm beyond happy." She smiled. "That sounds so cheesy" She giggled.

"I love cheesy. I love you"

"I love you too" She kissed him and he kissed back. They started getting into making out and intimate touching.

"Troooooy. The camera's!"

"SHIT!"

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. :) HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!**

**I wonder what Zanessa are doing!**

**And for those of you who are reading 'Her Wedding' A chapter will come out between this weekend and the next. Sorry for the wait!!!**

**I'm soooooo excited for HSM3 to come out!! :D**

**Peace, love, Edward, Zanessa x3**

**Bailey :)**


End file.
